Leaving With A Promise
by AnonomousAnime97612
Summary: After Miyuki battles Sasuke in the hidden frost village and loses, she comes back to the village with a huge gash where her heart shoud be. After healing she and Naruto come out with their relationship. Their friends love them being a couple but what about the counsil? They banish Naruto "corrupting" Miyuki. Before he leaves the make a promise. better summary and pairings inside


_SUMMARY: After Miyuki battles Sasuke and loses, she comes back with a deep gash where her heart should've been. Af_

* * *

_ter healing, she and Naruto come out with there relationship. Their friends are happy for them, but what about the counsil? They banish Naruto for "curropting" their precious hime-sama, Miyuki. The night before he leaves he makes a promise with her to come back and take her from Konoha. What he doesn't know is that the " fun " he had with her that night left her pregnant. Mask!Smart!Naruto. _

_Main pairing: Naruoc. side pairings: NejiGaa, LeeSaku, OcHina, Shinokiba, ChoIno, ShikaTema, KakaOc, IruOc._

_disclamers: I don"t own Naruto or any of its characters -tears- Masashi Kishimoto-sama does!_

_ rated for yaoi yuri hetero in later chapters~ _

_ !CHAPTER 1: TRAKING!_

* * *

"Miyuki i don't want you going on this mission, and that is **FINAL!",** Tsunade said/screamed. "Da te!(**1)", **said girl pleaded. "NO!" Miyuki pulled down her hoodie from her coat to show her face.

A cream white complection, with a scar from her lower eyelid stopping half way down her cheek. Hair flowing down to her ankles. Exotic hair inherited from her mother, a pattern of snow white hair and light honey blonde hair in order- white, blonde, white, blonde, white, blonde, white, blonde. along with thinner black lines in the middle of her honey stripes. Miyuki flashed her puppy dog eyes. ' _Damn its those eyes again. ' _" no" Miyuki pouted her lips. "...no" her nose sniffled. "..." her lips quivered. " Fine just stop with the eyes!" Tsunade pleaded. "ya~~y!" Miyuki put her hair back in a bun ( A/N when was it like that?!) and pulled up her hoodie.

"Miyuki, I truly want you to give up on him, as do I want Naruto." Tsunade said. " I know nee-san this is my last time going after him. So what happens, happens. I gotta get ready for th mission so see you later." She teleported out of the room, but not before she heard a "goodbye" from Tsunade. she teleported to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a bedheaded Naruto in a slightly baggy shirt and orange boxers. His eyes widdened as he saw his girlfriend ( seceret girlfriend) looking everywhere but him. " Uhh... come in." he said akwardly as he moved out of the way. She slowly walked in only to be pulled into a backhug by Naruto.

Giggling slightly, she pulled off her hoodie and took off her coat leaving it on the ground. She then turned around, put her arms around Naruto's neck, and started kissing him. Said man responded by puting one of his arms around her curvy waist and having his hand tipping her chin up. they then walked to the couch not stopping the make out session. once they sat down Naruto procedded to her swan-like neck sucking on it making love bites."N~ahh~", she moaned."Nar-ahhh-ruto~ w-we na~hh- need t-to talk." Earning a deep growl for protest, he stopped sucking on her neck to listen. " tommorrow I'm going on a mission..." she started. " a retrival mission..." "okay you always go on missions" Naruto said, slightly irratated that he ha to stop what they were doing for this. " ...The mission is to retrive Uchiha Sasuke," she finally ended. "oh", was all Naruto could realy say.

He pulled her into his lap, while she snuggled into his toned sighed as he now understood why she was so nervous about telling him about this. " your not mad are you?"a small, meek voice said. Naruto was taken back by the question. " No of course not. Why would I?" "shi da ne yo.(2)" " I'm not mad, ... just suprised." "I guess i would be too if i were you." Miyuki said. "Its pretty late. You can stay the night if you want to." Naruto said. " arigato.(3)" She go out of his hug and went to his room for the night.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING ****Miyu-chan's POV:**

"Haaaa~~" I yawned. I looked to my left hopingto see Naruto-kun in bed. Saddly he wasn't. I hopped outof bed and went to the bathroom to comb my hair and brush my teeth. After that was over with, i went to the dresser that had a set of my clothes in it. I put on a mid-thigh legth kimono on and walked out to see Naruto-kun eating breakfast casualy ( too casualy for her likings). I snuck behind him and hugged him from behind, successfully catching him offguard. "Ohaiyo(4) koibito(5)." Naruto said in a bright nutural voice. I smiled and sat next to him eating my brakfast.

We shared conversasions of our past missions be for I was ready to leave. "Ja koi I'll be back after the mission is finished." we shared a kiss, put on my coat, and left.

**OUTSIDE OF KONOHA AROUND NOON NORMAL POV:**

Jumping from tree, she activated one of her many kenkai genkais._ 'SHAKYUGAN!( A/N its a mixture of the sharingan and byakyugan but its inhanced by 200% so it can see up to 100 moves ahead of their opponent and has a longer seeing range than the byakyugan) tracking sasuke-nii down will be a sinch now!_

* * *

_please R&R this is my first story _

_1:da te - but_

_2:shi da ne yo - i don't know_

_3:arigato - thank you_

_4:ohaiyo - good morning_

_5:koibito - love; darling ( eather one)_

_MIYUKI FACTS:_

Miyuki comes from the Gitah( mimicry) clan and the posess every bloodline limit in the ninja world. Some may have less than others though. But the clan head has the mugen no o (infinite-tails) but with all that power backfires on the head. If the can't keep their powers under control they tend to go insane alog with other clan members that can't control their also happens to be the clan head but nobody knows that, atleast not yet. More facts about Miyuki and my other Oc's!

Ja ne


End file.
